<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleep Well Robbie Rotten by AutisticAnxietyDragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899977">Sleep Well Robbie Rotten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticAnxietyDragon/pseuds/AutisticAnxietyDragon'>AutisticAnxietyDragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LazyTown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticAnxietyDragon/pseuds/AutisticAnxietyDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How does LazyTown cope at a loss of one of their own? WARNING! mentions of Cancer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleep Well Robbie Rotten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was listening to 'We are Number 1' on repeat and found a live version of Stefan Karl singing it and for some reason this was born. I almost cried writing this. RIP Stefan we miss you even to this day. Please no flaming, constructive critasism only. If you have a problem with this story then please leave. This story slightly touches on illness and how it effects people this is not meant to make fun of people who are suffering and I take offence to those who may think so.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LazyTown was quite, there were no children playing and no hero’s flipping around; there was only silence and a sense of despair hung in the air.</p><p>Sportacus climbed down his ladder and sighed as he looked up at the orange leaves that decorated the trees. Fall was here and soon it would be Thanksgiving, but not everyone was feeling thankful. Sportacus shook his head and began walking around the town, not running or jumping just . . . walking, a clear sign that all was not as it seemed. The children were all inside and for once Sportacus didn’t mind and in-fact preferred the silence of the town and the slight chill in the air.</p><p>He looked up and a frown marred his features as he realized where he was stood, in-front of him was a bill-board and the cow painted upon it seemed to be just as sad as town itself. Sportacus walked forward and pulled open the hidden door to gain access to the silo at the back and Sportacus stood and stared at the silo, he did not dare to walk forward he couldn’t bring himself to at first. He took a deep breath through his nose and out of his mouth before he made his way forward and pulled the hatch open and down he slid. He landed on his feet as he always had whenever he had visited in the last few months, but he was not greeted.</p><p> </p><p>Sportacus looked up slowly and found Stephanie stood just in-front of the silo with her arms folded around her chest in a form of a hug, she had yet to acknowledge Sportacus’s presence and the elf made his way forward and laid his hands on Stephanie’s shoulders. Together the pair stared at the fluffy orange recliner in the center of the room and if they tried hard enough they could see the man who once sat in that chair, but now it stood empty and unused. “Why did he have to go Sportacus?” Stephanie whispered her voice thick with the tears she had yet to shed as she tried to be brave, her shoulder’s squared as if it would help her battle against the pains in the world. “I miss him,” she whispered as the tears overflowed and tracked down her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“I miss him too Stephanie. But he was so ill, he’s happy now. He’s no longer in pain,” Sportacus whispered, a few tears fell down his own cheeks without his notice. The sheer absence of Robbie Rotten rang clear all around LazyTown, not one person was unaffected by the loss of one of their own.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It had been a long battle for Robbie when he found out he was ill and it was the first time that anyone had seen him cry. Robbie had collapsed in the middle of the sports field and burst into tears his arms had been wrapped around his body as he rocked on his knees. Sportacus had been the one to find him and through his sobs Robbie had finally managed to utter the word that everyone dreaded, but no one more then Sportacus because as a hero there were things that even he couldn’t stop and couldn’t cure. One of those things was the dreaded C word, Robbie had cancer and they didn’t know if they would be able to help him.</p><p> </p><p>For months Robbie went for treatment, the treatments made him weak and sickly but the children and Sportacus had tried their best to make him comfortable. Then they all received the news they had hoped for, the cancer had gone. Robbie had slowly regained his strength and started to become much more like himself again. He started making plans to ‘kick Sportacus out of LazyTown’ again and he played with the kids, he sung with them. He was happier then he had ever been.</p><p> </p><p>A year later Robbie fell ill again and they all got the news they had dreaded, the caner was back and it was worse this time. Robbie had stage 4 bile duct cancer. They tried to make Robbie as comfortable as they could and only months later he lost his battle in his own home laid in his orange chair and covered in his orange blanket with his blankie tucked under his head with his family all around him. The children had began staying over in the lair to keep Robbie company and comfortable along with Sportacus. They had all been camped out of the floor of the lair when Robbie had fallen asleep for the very last time, a smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Come on. The Mayor has a town announcement to make,” Sportacus murmured quietly into Stephanie’s hair and the teenager nodded, her tears began to slow and she sniffled deeply.</p><p> </p><p>“Bye bye Robbie. We all miss you,” Stephanie whispered and she turned to climb up the pipe leaving Sportacus alone in the lair and he closed his eyes trying to stop the tears from falling. Eventually he opened his eyes and looked at the chair, which seemed to rock as if Robbie was still sat in it rocking himself off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Bye Robbie. Sleep well,” Sportacus whispered into the air of the silent lair before he turned and made his way back up the silo into the Fall air. Stephanie was waiting for him of course and together the two made their way towards the town square where everyone was stood waiting for the Mayor.</p><p> </p><p>“Residents of LazyTown, it has been a difficult time for all of us. There is a distinct hole in the lives of all of us,” the Mayor said as he gazed out at all the sad faces of the children and adults alike, some had tears flowing down their cheeks already. “The loss of Robbie Rotten will be felt for many years to come, but we must always remember how he was and to do this I have declared that the date formally known as the August 21<sup>st</sup> will now be known as Robbie Rotten day. On this day will be the only day that LazyTown will be lazy. We will spend the day outside doing all the things that Robbie loved to do. Eating junk, resting and relaxing and playing pranks that do not cause harm to others. And most importantly on this day we will not mourn the man we have lost but remember the man he used to be and celebrate his life,” the Mayor declared and a deafening cheer arose throughout the town as all of LazyTown celebrated the deceleration of Robbie Rotten day.</p><p> </p><p>And if you chose to look over at the cow bill-board in the distance you would see a ghostly figure wearing a pinstripe suit with high-wasted pants and a short waistcoat. He smiled and tilted his head up towards the sun and closed his eyes as if feeling it’s warmth one last time. With that he faded out knowing that he would never be forgotten but never would he be mourned but celebrated and that was enough for him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>